Peter Pan Smutt
by She-Has-A-Cat
Summary: A short Peter Pan Smutt, just because.


Peter Pan a lost boy and Lily Marks, the lost girl

Third Person Point Of View:

"Lily!" Peter Pan, the never aging boy, called as he flew across Neverland Island. He heard a giggle that brought music to his ears and he smiled. He flew to where the joyful noise came from and found Lily Marks, the never aging girl. She was hiding up in tree, the branches twisted and turned and Lily sitting in the tree in a way where you could see the small of her back.

"Hello Peter," Lily giggled as she flew down to the boy. Peter didn't know why he never got annoyed with her giggling. Usually he'd snap at the Indians or Mermaids or Fairies- but not Lily Marks. No her red hair and bright blue eyes and pasty white skin made the childish eighteen year old boy grow birds in his tummy and placed fires under his cheeks. For some time he didn't know why but none the less he didn't mind it.

Lily got similar reactions from Peter. She'd act a bit daft and her heart would race and her lips won't stop smiling- she always asked her self why, but never got an answer. Lily was Sixteen when she'd fallen from a dream into the magical island of Neverland.

"Peter?" Lily called softly.

"Yes?" Peter answered. His gold hair got in the way of his green eyes and Lily smiled.

"You're amazing Pan." she said with a soft giggle.

"Not like you Lillian Marks." Peter replied with a laugh.

After Lily had fallen into Neverland Peter and her- along with the Lost Boys, went to see the Shaman. They went a dozen time and each time her answer was the same. _'It was fate.' _Was what she'd say. None of they knew what it meant. Before he left, John Darling, bless his heart, said it was love- true love. His jealous sister Wendy Darling; with her blonde hair and dull blue eyes always called it poppycock and told Peter to ignore the idea of such a thing. Michael the youngest Darling, at fourteen talked Lily into confessing her love- or the feelings she had for Peter, to him before his sister tore him away from the wonderland.

She did. Peter was mad– furious was more like it. He said love was for grown ups, for those who didn't belong in Neverland- for those who didn't belong with him. It took him a week- Hook an evil murdering pirate nearly killing her and intense jealously due to John confessing some feeling towards her, for the troublesome boy to realize what he felt for his fellow lost child wasn't kinship- it was love. True love. The kind one only hears about in fables or Fairy Tales.

"Lily." Peter said as the two landed out side their home.

"Yes love." Lily said looking at the boy whom she'd known for over a century.

"I love you." Peter said. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed his green collar before smashing his lips

against hers. The two pulled away slowly and a smile played on Lily's pink lips,

"And I love you Peter Pan."

"I'd hope so," Peter replied smiling as the two entered their small tree house. Lily changed into a night gown when she asked.

"And why is that Mr. Pan?" And Peter responded with,

"We'll Miss. Marks you're stuck with me forever so if you didn't there might be a problem." Lily- who was half naked lazily smiled at Peter as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**-LEMON-**

**"I would love for you to show me a problem," she whispered in his ear. Peter growled and nibbled at her neck playfully. Her bare legs wrapped around Peters torso and she ran her fingers through his hair.**

**"I'll so you a problem alright," Peter said before roughly tossing her on the animal skinned bed. Lily gigged as Peter ripped off his shirt and she tore off her night gown and Peter slipped out of his shoes and pants leaving them both in their undergarments. **

**Peter got back to kissing the girl and she rocked hard against his growing erection. **

**"God I think Hook should induct you into the pirates- you're bloodily evil." The boy groaned.**

**"It no wonder the Mermaids love you- they've always had a think for large jewels." Lily said as Peter took her breast out of the bra cups. Her pinched and squeezed the left one while sucking and biting one the right. **

**"Peter!" Lily cried.**

**"Call my name!" the green fighter panted as she rubbed up against him fast and harder. **

**"Peter I need you in me… NOW!" Lily demanded thoroughing her head back in the pillows. **

**"Yes, my love," Peter panted ripping off- and ruining another pair of her underwear and bras. Peter entered the girl with force but none the less she moaned.**

**"Peter," She moaned before flipping them and ridding him.**

**"Lily Marks," Peter moaned as she sucked on his neck.**

**"Yes Peter," she asked innocently. Peter smirked and passionately attacked Lily.**

**-END OF LEMON-**

A while later Peter collapsed next to the red headed girl and kissed her neck affectionately. Her looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you Lily." Peter Pan said. Lily smiled brightly and replied,

"I love you too.


End file.
